


Assorted Drabbles

by Alisanne, Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-07
Updated: 2007-03-07
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Drabbles Written with Celandine.<br/>Assorted pairings and ratings.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Assorted Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles Written with Celandine.  
> Assorted pairings and ratings.

For ancarett:

**Special Project**

"You planning to leave any for the rest of us?" Seamus asked as Neville shoveled in the last bite of his dinner.

Neville's eyes went round and he swallowed hastily. "Um. Have to get down to the greenhouses. A special project."

"Oh? What is it?" Hermione asked keenly.

"I'll... I'll tell you when it's ready," Neville mumbled, pushing back his chair. He hurried out into the cool evening.

Passing the greenhouses, he looked to see no one else was about before heading toward the Quidditch pitch. Moments later, he was on his broom, the Snitch tantalizingly ahead. He'd never need rescuing again.

~

For Florahart:

**Anaesthetic**

"Another," he said to the bartender, watching the man dip the rim of the glass in the coarse salt. The wedge of lime bled its trail of juice onto to the counter as he waited. What was he doing here? A bright green neon light shaped like a saguaro cactus blinked mournfully from behind the bar as the fifth golden shot of tequila slid down his throat. Bless her, Minerva had been right. Even an American Potions conference was endurable with enough alcohol, and this tequila was actually comparable to Firewhisky. Bad Firewhisky perhaps, but still far better than nothing.

~

For telperion1:

**Friendly Advice**

"You _are_ a Pureblood. There's no need for you to accept such a lowly position." Lucius Malfoy lounged against the doorframe of the tiny office.

Arthur sighed. Malfoy had been pushing him for months to meet with some friend, Riddle-something. "I'm quite happy with my job, thanks."

"Dealing with Muggles? You can't mean it."

"Muggles have such marvelous ideas," said Arthur enthusiastically.

"If you think so, you might want to reconsider. The time will come soon when all Purebloods must stand together."

"I don't share that prejudice."

"Then you're a traitor. Recall that you have a wife, children. Be careful."

~

For Kaelite:

**Holding Back the Years**

Viktor had grown soft in retirement. Neville liked to remind both him and Oliver that age was a factor here, and as the youngest, it was only to be expected that he still had the hardest... body. Viktor always scowled at that, and Oliver pointed out that three or four years was scarcely enough to worry about once they'd passed seventy, anyhow. Neville just smiled and kept up his exercises. _He_ wasn't the one ordering Hair Regrowth Potion from the small-type advertisements at the back of _The Quibbler_. Nor had he, like Oliver, looked into using that Muggle medication, Viagra.

~

For Mordyn4:

**Compassion**

_He crawled to the door. It was long minutes before he could summon the strength to raise his hand and knock._

Harry felt the stirrings of pity as he looked at the shrunken form of his former enemy on the bed.

_This was his last hope. If Potter didn't help him, he'd die here._

Molly bustled about, showing Harry exactly how to tip the spoonfuls of medicine down Draco's throat without choking him.

_He could hear them talking about him. There was an argument he couldn't follow, one voice rising above the others, and then he was lifted, carried inside._

~

For silver_etoile:

**A Fine Romance**

Hermione snickered softly. Blaise tried to look over her shoulder and see what amused her, but her hair blocked his view. 

“What’s that you’re reading?” he asked, speaking loudly over the boarding call for the next flight.

“A Muggle romance novel,” she said, amused. “The lines in this are so silly.”

“Oh, like what?”

“Like here,” she said, pointing. “‘When I’m with you, there’s no point in breathing.’” She made a face.

Blaise chuckled. “Nice sentiment, though.”

“As long as you don’t expect me to say anything like that.”

Blaise kissed her cheek. “I’m a Slytherin. That’s not our way.” 

~

For bryonyraven:

**First Date**

“I was suprised when you asked me out, Neville,” Bill confided.

Neville smiled. “I was surprised that a cool guy like you accepted,” he said. 

“I haven’t exactly been asked on that many dates since being bitten,” Bill said. “Especially since Fleur decided that she couldn’t handle it.”

Neville shrugged. “Their loss,” he said, leaning close. 

“Well, you have a great future ahead, what with your new job as St. Mungo’s Herbologist. It might not be too good to align yourself with me.”

Neville took Bill’s hand. “I guess the grass is always greener, but I’d rather be with you.”

~

For R_grayjoy:

**Between Classes**

_Try bat’s blood?_ Severus scribbled in the margin as he scurried to his next class.

Not watching his surroundings, he was bowled over, his potions book and quill spilling out of his hand and onto the floor. 

“What are you up to now, Snivellus?” Sirius Black’s voice scraped at his ears. 

“It’s not your concern,” Severus said, reaching for his book as Sirius’ foot came down on it. 

“Sirius, we’ll be late,” Lupin interrupted.

As Black turned away, Severus snatched up the book. 

“Enjoy your Dark Arts,” Black tossed over his shoulder. 

_At least my abilities are earned_ , Severus thought.

~

For Queenbarwench:

**Forgiven**

Harry drummed his fingers. The waitress brought another glass of wine and he downed it.

A shadow fell over him, and Harry looked up into Draco’s face. “And what time do you call this?” he asked, slurring his words.

“Eight-thirty. I know we said seven...”

Harry shook his head. “It’s our anniversary.”

“I know! Look, I ordered you something, but work kept me late. By the time I reached the shop it was closed and I had to find the owner....” Draco took a deep breath. “Here.”

Harry’s face softened with forgiveness. “Thanks.”

Draco relaxed. “So, what’d you get me?”

~

For Piratesmile331:

**The Race**

“Are they always like that?” Seamus asked, eyes riveted on the erotic scene playing out on the dance floor.

Blaise chuckled. “Pretty much.”

Draco, his thigh thrust between Harry’s legs, moved to the music. Harry’s eyes were half-closed, his mouth attached to Draco’s neck as he undulated.

“Bloody hell, looks like they’re going to come right there.” Seamus licked his lips. 

Blaise’s hand shifted to Seamus’ hip. “Wonder if we could beat them?”

Seamus exhaled slowly. “I dunno...”

As they watched, Draco’s head tipped back and his hips jerked, Harry’s hands clutching his hips as he shuddered. 

“Guess they won.”

~

For seshita_66:

**The Watchers**

“He’s watching again,” Pansy whispered.

Draco didn’t look; he knew who she meant. Potter had been watching him all year.

He put his arm around Pansy’s shoulder, smiling at her. “He’s jealous.”

Pansy fluttered her eyelashes. 

Draco congratulated himself on doing this in public. He enjoyed trying to drive Potter mad, but not having Pansy all over him. She knew better than to try anything here.

Glancing at Potter, Draco smirked. 

Potter licked his lips when his eyes met Draco’s.

Blowing Potter a quick kiss, Draco almost laughed aloud when Potter jumped and flushed. 

Nothing was more fun than this. 

~


End file.
